2010, Die Zukunft ohne Aschen
by OneLie
Summary: Wie der Name schon sagt


**2010, Die Zukunft ohne Aschen**  
  
  
  
**Autor:** OneLie  
**Rating:** G (?)  
**Spoiler:** "2010", "2001" (Ganz am Ende fällt kurz Haleys Name ("Das Wunder" u. "Bewährungsprobe"))  
**Anmerkung:** War eigentlich so eine Art Challenge, von meiner Schwester Nora, ein kleines Dankeschön also an sie. Was das kursiv geschriebene angeht, das ist entweder ein Traum oder die Vergangenheit, oder beides, oder eine Tagebucheintrag *g* ... ansonsten sollte alles durchschaubar sein...  
Obwohl, was ich noch anmerken wollte, Zitate aus "2010" sind eher frei erfunden/rekonstruiert und stimmen wahrscheinlich vorn und hinten nicht ;-)

**Inhalt:** Wie der Name schon sagt   
**Disclaimer:** Nix gehört mir :'( weder die Vergangeheit noch die Gegenwart und nicht mal meine Phantasy-Zukunft ward mir vergönnt ... 

  
__________________________________________________________

  
  
_In einer riesigen, hellerleuchteten Halle stand zentral ein Stargate, alles kam ihr seltsam vertraut vor und war ihr doch so fremd.  
Es wirkte futuristisch, selbst das Stargate war von einem seltsamen Grauton und weniger breit als das Tor das sie kannte.  
Als würde sie schweben sah sie auf den Raum und das Stargate herab und unter ihr war ihr Team, Teal'c, Daniel und Jack, sie rannten auf das Stargate zu und stürzten einer nach dem anderen.  
"Nein, Joe", hörte sie sich selber sagen und plötzlich schwebte sie nicht mehr, sondern stand vor einer Rolltreppe.  
"Nein Joe, ich müsste bei ihnen sein.", wiederholte sie etwas lauter und als sie sich umdrehte sah sie in das Gesicht des Botschafters, der vor Jahren auf einem Planeten der Aschen ums Leben gekommen war, er sah sie liebevoll an während in ihr ein unbestimmtes Gefühl von Zorn aufflammte, sie schüttelte seine Hand von ihrem Arm ab und rannte hinunter ... _

~~~~ 

"Was tun sie denn hier?", begrüßte Jack sie als er die Tür öffnete.  
"Warum sind sie noch wach?", erwiderte sie.  
"Äußerst amüsant, sie stehen um drei in der Nacht vor meiner Tür um mich zu fragen warum ich nicht schlafe?!", ein leicht besorgtes Lächeln erschien in seinem Gesicht, ohne auf ein weiteres Wort zu warten trat er zur Seite und öffnete die Tür um sie herein zu lassen. 

"Ich hatte einen seltsamen Traum.", fing sie an.  
"Bier?"  
"Um drei in der Früh?!"  
"Ich kann ihnen auch Kaffee machen."  
"Nein, Bier klingt gut."  
"Also ... sie hatten einen seltsamen Traum? Es kam nicht zufällig das Stargate darin vor?"  
"Doch. Hatten sie etwa denselben Traum?"  
"Das ist keine sehr genaue Angabe, aber ich glaube nicht ... Daniel hat mich vor zehn Minuten angerufen, ich dachte er hätte zuviel getrunken ..."  
"Es war seltsam, so real, wie ... wie eine Vision ... es muss eine Bedeutung haben, wenn Daniel dasselbe geträumt hat ..."  
"Er ließ sich nicht von der Idee abbringen hier vorbeizukommen, als sie klopften hatte ich schon mit ihm gerechnet ..."  
Sam nickte, dann ließ sie sich in die Sofakissen zurücksinken, "Ich habe zugesehen wie sie alle gestorben sind. Teal'c war auch dabei und ich habe nichts unternommen.", sagte sie und musterte eingehend die Zimmerdecke ... 

~~~~ 

"Kugeln aus einer fremdartigen Waffe durchsiebten mich und ich weiß nur noch was ich fühlte.", Daniel hielt inne, Jack hatte sich zurückgelehnt und rieb sich mit der rechten Hand über den Nasenrücken, während Sam aufmerksam zuhörte.  
"Es war ... ich hatte das Gefühl ich hätte dringend etwas zu erledigen, eine letzte Tat und dann ... dann wäre ohnehin alles gleichgültig, alles was mir noch wichtig erschien war dieser zusammengeknüllte Zettel in meiner Hand, ich musste ihn durchs Stargate bringen."  
"Das klingt wie damals auf diesem fürchterlichen Eisplaneten, sie wissen schon Thera, Karlan, Thor und Jonah.", sagte Jack und setzte sich wieder aufrecht hin.  
"Sie meinen unsere Gehirne wurden mit falschen Informationen überspielt und in Träumen erinnern wir uns langsam wieder an die Wahrheit?", nachdenklich nippte Sam an ihrem Bier.  
"Das ergibt keinen Sinn.", stellte Daniel fest, "Es ist mehr, es ist mehr so als sähe ich die Zukunft, nicht die Vergangenheit, sonst bestünde die Täuschung ja darin das wir in Wirklichkeit alle tot wären, oder ... oder es handelt sich um eine Parallelwelt ..."  
"Wollen sie auch ein Bier Daniel?", abrupt stand Jack auf und sah in die Runde, Daniel, der gerade ins philosophieren geraten war, sah verwirrt auf bevor er Jack eher gleichgültig zunickte.  
"Sie wissen ich widerspreche ihnen nur ungern und äußerst selten ...", sagte Jack während er in die Küche ging und nahm ohne sich umzudrehen das Augenverdrehen hinter seinem Rücken wahr, "...es ist nur so, dass ich wenn mein Telefon nicht vor einer Stunde sturmgeläutet hätte, wahrscheinlich immer noch tief und fest, ganz ohne seltsamen Träumen und Visionen, schlafen würde.", fuhr er etwas lauter fort als er um die Ecke verschwand, "Außerdem ist es bedenkenswert das wir alle mit dem Stargate seit mehr als fünf Jahren nichts zu tun hatten, vielleicht sehnen sie sich einfach nach den früheren Missionen und ...", er reichte Daniel sein Bier und lies sich neben Sam auf dem Sofa nieder.  
"Sir!", unterbrach sie ihn.  
"Jack! Diese Macke werden sie sich wohl nie mehr abgewöhnen ... soll ich anfangen sie Colonel zu nennen?!", Sam seufzte, "Jack.", fing sie noch einmal an .... 

Daniel nahm einen großen Schluck von seinem Bier und sah zwischen den beiden hin und her, er hatte immer gedacht wenn das Militär nicht mehr zwischen ihnen stehen würde, würden Sam und Jack zueinander finden, stattdessen sprach Sam ihn ab und zu immer noch mit "Sir." An und wenn sich die drei alle paar Monate pflichtbewusst in einer Bar verabredeten um alten Zeiten nachzutrauern und sich über Erinnerungen zu unterhalten über die sie mit keinem anderen reden durften, dann passierte es nicht selten dass Daniel etwas abseits in die Rolle des Beobachters fiel und sich fragte welche dünne Glaswand die beiden noch trennte, oder ob sie sich vorgenommen hatten gemeinsam einsam alt zu werden. _"Ich bin schon alt."_, hörte er Jack dann sagen und_ "Er hat es mir niemals verziehen!"_, hörte er Sams Wehklagen.  
Missverständnisse, nichts als Missverständnisse. 

Alle drei waren sie plötzlich ruhig geworden, starrten Löcher in die Luft und wirkten als würden sie jeden Moment in den Schlaf abdriften.  
Gedankenverloren kraulte Jack den Kopf seines Hundes, der sich über die nächtliche Störung leicht verärgert zu ihnen gesellt hatte. 

~~~~ 

_"Mir gefällt es so wie es ist, meine Hütte, mein See und die wichtigste Frage mit der ich mich zurzeit beschäftige ist ob ich mir einen Hund anschaffen soll oder nicht ...", plötzlich stand er vor seiner Hütte in Minnesota, direkt vor sich die Augen Sams, die ihn flehend ansah. Ihm war zwar nicht völlig klar worum es ging, aber als er sich selber weiterreden hörte, über irgendeinen Botschafter und warum sie den nicht fragte, spürte er etwas wie Bitterkeit, irgendwas hatte er gegen diesen Botschafter und irgendetwas nahm er Sam übel und deswegen kränkte er sie in diesem Moment so, obwohl sie ihn so verzweifelt ansah ..._

~~~~ 

"Jack?", sagte Sam und ihre Stimme klang plötzlich viel lauter und näher als seine eigene eben noch.  
"Ja, was?", er schüttelte den Kopf und sah verwirrt seinen Hund an, dann sah er zu Sam. "Alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie besorgt.  
"Mh, ja, ich war nur einen Moment lang nicht ganz da."  
"Wo waren Sie denn?", erkundigte sich Daniel und sah ihn ernst an. 

~~~~ 

_"Länger sollte die Botschaft nicht sein, wir greifen sonst in die Geschichte ein."; sagte Daniel und sah ihn ernst an, in der Hand hielt er einen Zettel den er Jack zeigte.  
"Wir sollten jeder einen eigenen Zettel schreiben, falls es die anderen nicht schaffen."_

~~~~ 

Die Bar um ihn herum verschwand und wieder fand er sich in seinem Wohnzimmer wieder. "Die Botschaft!", murmelte er und erntete zwei fragende Blicke.  
"Die Botschaft die wir durch das Stargate erhielten, die uns vor den Aschen warnte, sie kam aus der Zukunft.", erklärte er.  
"Von uns.", ergänzte Daniel und vor seinen Augen liefen zehn Jahre seines Lebens ab, so wie es hätte seien können, so wie es gewesen war, bevor sie eingegriffen hatten.  
"Morgen ist der Tag, der Tag an dem wir die Botschaft durchs Stargate geschickt haben ...", mit glasigem Blick sah Sam die beiden an, "Ich weiß sogar noch die Uhrzeit, als wäre es gestern gewesen ..."  
"Es ist morgen.", stellte Jack fest, er stand auf und schubste den Hund beiseite, "Kaffe?", fragte er. 

~~~~ 

_"Jack!?", begrüßte ihn Daniel und kam ihm entgegen, Jack wurde langsamer, analysierte den Blick seines Freundes und blieb stehen, er war zu spät gekommen. "Daniel?", flüsterte er fast, der Archäologe beantwortete die unausgesprochene Frage mit einem bestätigenden Blick. "Verdammt!", flüsterte er immer noch und trat gegen eine Wand, "Und Carter?", fragte er Daniel, der sah ihn besorgt an, "Sam? Physisch gut, aber psychisch ..." Jack nickte, dann trat er erneut gegen die Wand. _

_~~~~ _

_"Teal`c ist einen sinnlosen Tod gestorben.", Jack zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, "Aber da ist er bei weitem nicht der Erste."  
"Der Erste dessen Tod ich zu verschulden habe!", antwortete Sam, Jack schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich neben sie auf das Bett in der Krankenstation, "Der Erste von vielen!", ergänzte Sam und sah ihn mit ernster Miene an. Jack fuhr sich nachdenklich mit der Hand über die Stirn, "Ich kenne dieses Gefühl.", sagte er und sein Gesicht verkniff sich, ein angedeutetes Lächeln war zu erkennen. Sam sah ihm in die Augen und erschauderte, "Das war etwas anderes Sir.", sagte sie ohne den Blickkontakt abzubrechen. Jack schüttelte den Kopf, "Ich habe das Gefühl mehr als einmal gehabt. Und ich wette ich war nur in fünfzig Prozent der Fälle wirklich schuld.", erklärte er in seinem üblichen Sarkasmus als würde er von schlechtem Essen reden, er schien genug von der Diskussion zu haben, strich ihr mit der Hand über die Schulter und ging, "Denken sie darüber nach.", sagte er noch und Sam zog die Knie an, umschlang sie mit ihren Armen und dachte noch einmal darüber nach, zu welchem Schluss ihre Überlegungen sie brachten hatte Jack nie gefragt, für ihn war die Sache geklärt gewesen. _

_~~~~ _

_"Sie können doch nicht einfach gehen wegen .."  
"Daniel!", unterbrach Sam ihn scharf, "Das selbe haben sie vor einem Jahr zu Colonel O`Neill gesagt, außerdem verlasse ich das Programm nicht, ich konzentriere mich nur wieder auf mein Fachgebiet und bleibe dort wo ich hingehöre ..."  
Nun unterbrach Daniel sie mit einem empörten Prusten, "Wo sie hingehören?! Was soll das denn nun, ich meine ... Sam sie dürfen nicht gehen nur weil ..."  
"Ich muss sogar, der General gibt mir genauso die Schuld wie alle anderen."  
Daniel japste nach Luft, "Cogan ist ein ... der Typ hat schon Jack verjagt, wollen sie sich von ihm jetzt auch noch vertreiben lassen?", wütend lief Daniel in ihrem Büro auf und ab, während Sam die letzte Mappe in ihrer Kiste verschwinden lies, schweigend ging sie auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn, "Ich bin nicht all zu weit, denken sie daran, sie müssen nur einen Zettel an die Artefakte heften die sie mitbringen, er kommt bei mir an.", sie lächelte leicht mütterlich und Daniel schüttelte den Kopf, "Sam denken sie noch mal darüber..."  
"Auf Wiedersehen Daniel."_

~~~~ 

"Wir können es noch einmal ändern!", stellten Sam und Daniel gleichzeitig fest. "Vielleicht müssen wir das sogar ...", fügte Sam hinzu, Jack kniff die Augen zusammen und sah sie fragend an.  
"Sir, sie wissen noch wie wir durch das Stargate eine Reise in die Vergangenheit machten ...?"  
"Jack! Und ja, ich kann mich dunkel erinnern."  
"Und sie wissen das wir diese Reise schon einmal gemacht hatte, sodass General Hammond uns schon kannte und das wir sie immer wieder machen werden so das Cassie uns in vielen Jahren wiedersehen wird."  
Jack verkniff das Gesicht leicht und schüttelte den Kopf, doch Sam fuhr unbarmherzig fort, "Vielleicht müssen wir den Zettel morgen erneut senden, damit wir den Planeten nicht besuchen und ..."  
"Aber es wäre doch wieder etwas anderes.", warf Daniel ein, der ihr folgen konnte.  
"Müsste ich mir in die Hand schneiden um die Botschaft mit meinem Blut zu dem zu machen was sie mal war ...?", Jack schien ebenfalls begriffen zu haben worum es ging.  
"Das denke ich nicht, General Hammond wird eine derartige Warnung auch ohne ihr Blut ernstnehmen.", ging Sam nachdenklich auf die Frage ein, die Jack eigentlich nicht sehr ernst gemeint hatte, "Aber vielleicht kommt es ja trotzdem zum Blutbad, wir können doch nicht um 5 Uhr morgens beschließen ein längst vergessenes Geheimprojekt wieder auszubuddeln.", fügte sie hinzu und fing an auf und ab zu laufen.  
"Das könnte spannend werden!", Jack grinste, so wie sie ihn schon lange nicht mehr hatten grinsen sehen, seine Augen strahlten die Abenteuerlust geradezu aus und auch wenn die beiden anderen traurigen ernst in ihren Gesichtszügen beibehielten beglückte sie diese Abwechslung mindestens genauso wie Jack.  
Was Sam außerdem beschäftigte war die Frage wie weit sie gehen konnten um noch mehr zu verändern ... 

~~~~ 

"Hören Sie ich hab nicht die Zeit ihnen das zu erklären, holen sie mir jemanden der dafür zuständig ist, denn wenn ich mit dem untersten Sekretär dieser Bude anfange dann sitzen wir noch morgen hier ... Und dann ist es zu spät."  
Verängstigt wich der Mann zurück und griff zum Telefon, selbstzufrieden drehte sich Jack zu seinen beiden Freunden um die ihn auch noch etwas ängstlich oder zumindest irritiert ansahen ... 

"Sie wollen das Stargate wieder öffnen ... weil ... wie sagten sie eben ...", ein breites Grinsen zeigte sich auf dem Gesicht des Generals, entweder diese Menschen hatten den Verstand verloren, oder ... nein, sie mussten den Verstand verloren haben ... bedauernswerte Kreaturen. General Cogan sah Jack direkt in die Augen, "Das Gate ist geschlossen und dabei bleibt es auch ... wenn sie heute Abend einen Zettel durch das Tor werfen wollen, weil davon unsere Vergangenheit abhängt...", die Augen verdrehend sah er Jack an, "...dann sehe ich für sie leider schwarz ... denn solange ich ...", noch während Jack zum Gegenschlag ausholte funkelte es in Sams Augen böse auf, "Solange sie hier das sagen haben?? Das hatten sie schon viel zu lange, durch ihre Engstirnigkeit wird sich eine Alieninvasion wiederholen, die durch eine winzigkleine Botschaft hätte verhindert werden können, das einzig gute daran ist das sie in dieser Version unserer Zeit nie das Stargate zu Gesicht bekommen werden!", Sam erhob sich bedächtig langsam um den anderen beiden Zeit zu lassen um zu reagieren ... geschlossen verließen sie das Büro, nicht ohne das Jack sich das letzte Wort eroberte, es stand fest dass wenn sie das Stargate öffnen wollten sie sich jetzt an jemand anderen wenden mussten... 

~~~~ 

"Der Anwahlcomputer befindet sich nach wie vor im Chayenne Mountain Komplex, das Stargate wurde versiegelt und in Area 51 untergebracht, Fred meint ..."  
"Wer ist Fred ...?", unterbrach Jack und Sam musste Lächeln als sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck sah, "Freeed.", dehnte sie den Namen genauso wie Jack es getan hatte, " ... ist ein guter Freund meines Vaters gewesen, zu meinem Glück hat er mir diese Geschichte abgekauft und beschlossen das ihm ein Haufen Ärger mit seinen Vorgesetzten lieber ist als die Aschen."  
"Achso.", Jack nickte, "Der Fred, der ist mir sympathisch.", Sam grinste und fuhr fort, "Das Stargate wird innerhalb der nächsten 3 Stunden hierher transportiert ... und Cogan wird von hier abgerufen, nun müssen wir das Stargate nur noch öffnen bis heute Abend und das ist mehr als genug Zeit..."  
"Wäre es nicht einfacher den Wahlcomputer zum Stargate zu schaffen als ...", überlegte Daniel laut.  
"Nein.", antwortete Sam.  
"Ich wollte nur mal fragen.", sagte Daniel kleinlaut.  
"Und außerdem ist das SGC weitaus besser geeignet für unser Vorhaben."  
"Ein großes Tier dieser Fred, häh!? Wie hat er das geschafft?"  
"Ich weiß es nicht Sir, fest steht das wir alle morgen eine Menge Ärger am Hals haben werden, davor hat er mich gewarnt."  
"Jack.", erinnerte Jack sie gewohnheitshalber an seinen Namen, "Wird wieder wie in alten Zeiten, hm?", schwärmerisch sah er Sam an, die die Augenbrauen hob und wieder loslief um alles zu erledigen was ihr mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit durch den Kopf ging ... 

~~~~ 

"Und?!"  
"Es dürfte bereits funktionieren, wenn sie einverstanden sind wählen wir probehalber einen unbewohnten Planeten an."  
"Mh, ja tun sie das."  
In Jack kamen Erinnerungen auf als er durch das Fenster des Kontrollraums hinunter sah zu den herumwuselnden Mechanikern und dem Stargate in der Mitte des Raumes.  
"Chevron 1 aktiviert.", murmelte Sam, die direkt neben ihm am Wahlcomputer saß, etwas verwirrt.  
"Unangemeldete Stargateaktivierung von außerhalb!", schallte es durch die Lautsprecher und Jack verstand was sie meinte.  
"Das nennt sich Timing.", rief er auf und strahlte innerlich als der Ereignishorizont sich öffnete um gleich darauf wieder von der Iris verdeckt zu werden.  
"Zugangscode der Tokra.", Sam sah mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zu ihm hinauf. 

~~~~ 

_Als Sam vor 5 Jahren das Stargate Center mehr oder minder freiwillig verließ hatte sie nicht damit gerechnet wie schnell eine Veränderung auf die nächste folgte, als Daniel ihr vom Besuch der Tokra berichtete dachte sie noch es würde sich alles einbiegen, stattdessen hatte sie sich in den darauffolgenden 5 Jahren darauf eingestellt ihren Vater nie wieder zu sehen, bei seinem letzten Besuch krachte er mit General Cogan zusammen als dieser sich weigerte Sam herbeizubestellen, nebenbei unterrichtete er den General davon das die Goaul'd sich vermehrt zusammentun würden im Kampf gegen die Tauri und es dabei derzeit vor allem auf die Teams abgesehen hatten die zur Erkundung anderer Planeten ausschwärmten, die Erde unterlag dem Schutz der Asgard, was die Sg-Teams auf ihren Missionen anging so waren sie Freiwild. Ein Grund mehr für Cogan den Beschluss zu fassen das Stargate zu schließen, zu viel war in letzter Zeit anders gelaufen als geplant, zu viele Leute waren verlorengegangen, zu viele waren gegen ihn und seine Befehle gestellt, der Bruch mit dem Tokraverbindungsmann und die Warnung vor verschärften Angriffen waren das Tüpfelchen auf dem i und im darauffolgenden Monat verlor auch Daniel seinen Platz im SGC und das Stargate wurde endgültig geschlossen.  
Sam blieb die Sicherheit das ihr Vater wütend auf sie war, weil er nichts von alle dem wusste, noch nicht einmal warum sie das Stargateprogramm verlassen hatte ... _

_"Machen sie sich nichts draus, sagen wir wir haben die Tokra gemeinsam vertrieben, ich hab Anise vergrault und sie ...", Jack setzte sein mitreißendstes Lächeln auf, aber diesmal half es nichts ..._

~~~~ 

"Woher wissen wir was in der Zwischenzeit alles passiert ist?", Sam sah unsicher hinunter in den Stargateraum der sich inzwischen mit 3 bewaffneten Soldaten gefüllt hatte, sie waren schon mal besser ausgestattet gewesen ...  
"Sie meinen ihr Vater könnte inzwischen so sauer geworden sein dass er ..."  
"Wir bekommen ein Funksignal.", unterbrach Sam ihn.

~~~~ 

"Wie konntet ihr wissen das unser Stargate wieder aktiv ist?"  
"Oh das wussten wir nicht, wir haben es immer wieder versucht und in der letzten Woche besonders intensiv, ihr könnt euch glücklich schätzen das mein Symbiont Selmak so an den Tauri hängt."  
"Selmak?", fragte Sam erstaunt und sah die junge Frau die ihr gegenüber stand schockiert an. Arla senkte den Kopf und lies den Tokra zu Wort kommen, "Es tut mir leid Sam, dein Vater ist vor 2 Jahren ums Leben gekommen, wir hätten dich informiert, aber ..."  
"Also was gibt es so dringendes?", schnitt Jack ihm das Wort ab und warf dabei einen kurzen besorgten Blick auf Sam.  
"Euer Planet befindet sich in größter Gefahr!", die braunen Augen der Frau blitzten warnend auf ... 

~~~~ 

"Alles in Ordnung Carter?"  
"Seit wann wieder Carter?"  
"Entschuldigen sie, ich komme mir hier im SGC wie zurückversetzt in alte Zeiten vor ..." Mit einem Becher kaltgewordenem Kaffe saß Sam in ihrem ehemaligen Labor im dunkeln, es hatte Jack etwas Zeit gekostet sie zu finden nachdem er ihr und Daniel eine kleine Pause verordnet hatte nach ihrer Schlaflosen Nacht.  
Als er ihren Blick sah dachte er zurück an die Nacht in der Teal'c starb, dieser glasige Blick von ihr hatte ihn damals halt machen lassen, er war müde gewesen und nicht minder traurig über den Verlust seines Freundes, nicht darauf aus sie ihr Herz ausschütten zulassen, aber er musste doch etwas sagen, weil er sie noch nie so gesehen hatte und nun sah sie wieder so drein.  
"Sam?", fragte er erneut.  
"Wie wird die Botschaft diesesmal aussehen?", fragte sie ohne ihren eisigen Blick von der gegenüberliegenden Wand loszureißen.  
"Nun.", Jack dehnte das Wort etwas und setzte sich neben sie, "Wir werden wohl anmerken das es ratsam wäre Cogan zu erschießen und das Stargateprogramm durch nichts und niemanden schließen zu lassen und den Asgard mit ihrem Replikatorenproblem ein bisschen helfend unter die Arme zu greifen, weil sie uns sonst irgendwann nicht mehr beschützen können und ..."  
"Und werden wir uns zehn Jahre später an drei Versionen unseres Lebens erinnern und die Liste der zu ändernden Dinge noch ein Stück erweitern.", es war keine wirkliche Frage, doch sie brachte Jack ins grübeln.  
"Hab ich ihnen nicht irgendwann mal gesagt sie sollen nicht so negativ sein?!"  
"Entschuldigen Sie.", sagte sie trocken und würdigte ihn weiterhin keines einzigen Blickes "Daniel meinte wir sollten versuche unsere Probleme mit den Goauld in der Gegenwart zu beseitigen und uns bei unserer Nachricht so kurz wie beim letzten mal halten.",  
"Das heißt das hier wird sich immer und immer wiederholen?"  
"Sie verwirren mich Sam, wir stecken doch nicht in einer Zeitschleife wegen dieser Botschaften? Es sind doch sozusagen andere die das noch mal erleben."  
"Sie haben Recht, wenn wir dieselbe Botschaft wie beim letzten Mal senden dürfte sich nichts verändern.", murmelte sie und starrte weiter.  
"Aber sie wollen etwas ändern?", erkundigte sich Jack.  
Sam seufzte hörbar, "Ist ihnen in den Sinn gekommen das es Teal'c ohne uns besser ginge? Er wäre auf Chulak, die Aschen hätten die Goauld beseitigt und ..."  
Jack stutzte, brauchte aber nicht lang um sich wieder zu fangen, "... und es würde sich nur um ein paar Jahre handeln dann hätten die Aschen es in ihrem Größenwahn auch auf Chulak abgesehen."  
Sam nickte stumm, "Aber er wäre am Leben." Ergänzte sie.  
"Er war mein bester Freund.", murmelte Jack, "Ich meine Daniel, Daniel ist was anderes ..." Immer noch die gegenüberliegende Wand mit ihren Blicken durchlöchernd musste Sam grinsen.  
"Es ist nur so, was ist dann mit Jacob, er war der erträglichste von den Tokra, ich meine, mir waren die anderen Wirte ehrlich gesagt alle eher suspekt ... und dann ..."  
"Ich weiß Jack.", Sam lies Die Ellenbogen auf die Tischplatte vor sich sinken und vergrub ihr Gesicht in der Händen.  
"Daniel hat mir verboten die Botschaft auf einer alten Zeitung, vorzugsweise dem Sportteil unterzubringen.", versuchte Jack es erneut mit einem Witz.  
"Und dann ist da noch Joe ...", Jack musste die Ohren spitzen um Sam zwischen ihren Händen heraus zu hören, sie war auf dem kleinen Laborhocker zusammengesunken und gab im Dämmerlicht einer einzigen Schreibtischlampe ein jämmerliches Bild ab.  
Jacks Lippen verzogen sich, er rückte näher und legte ihr seine Hand auf den Rücken.  
"Der hat sich in der Aschenversion unserer Zukunft auch besser gehalten.", stellte er fest und streichelte ihr sanft über den Rücken. 

"Er wusste von den Maßnahmen der Aschen.", sagte Sam plötzlich etwas lauter, als wäre es ihr eben erst wieder eingefallen.  
Jacks Gesicht verzog sich geradezu schmerzhaft, doch er schwieg.  
"Es ist nur so ...", fuhr Sam fort, "Das mir heute plötzlich blitzartig die Erinnerung kam, nicht an einen vergessenen Tag meines Lebens, sondern die Erinnerung an 10 Jahren und vor allem die an Joe, die Erinnerung verträgt sich nicht mit der Gleichgültigkeit mit der ich seinen Tod vor neun Jahren hinnahm."  
"Gleichgültigkeit?", fragte Jack.  
"Nicht gleichgültig, aber ...", Sam hob den Kopf und sah ihn an, weil es für sie einen Moment lang fast vorwurfsvoll geklungen hatte, aber sie konnte von Vorwurf nichts in seinen Augen entdecken, Sekunden lang starrte sie ihn an, "Aber er hat damals sein Leben geopfert damit ich es durch das Tor schaffe."  
"Das hätte ich doch auch getan.", Jack erhob sich und zog sie ebenfalls hoch, "Kommen sie schon!"  
Sam schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf und folgte ihm hinaus aus dem Labor. 

~~~~ 

"Ok, in einer halben Stunde ist es soweit, bis dahin heißt es abwarten und Tee trinken."  
"In Anbetracht der derzeitigen Situation und damit meine ich nicht ihren kleinen Eingriff in die Vergangenheit, sondern den bevorstehenden Angriff der Goauld ..."  
"Arla ...", Jack seufzte und drückte ihr den Plastikbecher in die Hand, "Das ist eine Redewendung, das ist gar kein Tee." Daniel sah verwirrt von seinem Becher hoch und Sam grinste.  
In der leerstehenden Kantine herrschte Stille, die Mechaniker die Sam zusammengetrommelt hatte um das Stargate wieder in Betrieb zu setzen waren bereits abgezogen.  
"Hammond hat angerufen.", bemerkte Daniel beiläufig.  
"Bitte?!", Jack sah ihn völlig verdattert an.  
"George!", sagte Daniel langsam.  
"Was hat er gesagt?", erkundigte sich Sam  
"Das unsere Aktion bis zu ihm durchgedrungen ist, das er alles bestätigt hat und uns versichert das wir hier bis morgen Ruhe haben, dann werden wir uns rechtfertigen müssen."  
"Wie geht es ihm?", fragte Jack leicht besorgt.  
"Ich glaube wir haben ihm eine Freude gemacht.", antwortete Daniel.  
"Na dann, dann hat der heutige Tag doch was gebracht."  
Arla sah vorwurfsvoll von einem zum anderen, entgeistert über die Selbstverständlichkeit mit der ihr Besuch hingenommen worden war und darüber das niemand sich mit dem Problem beschäftigen wollte vor dem sie gewarnt hatte.  
"Eine halbe Stunde, in Ordnung.", verteidigte sich Jack auf ihren Blick hin, "Eine halbe Stunde, dann haben wir dieses Ereignis hinter uns und können uns dem nächsten widmen." "Ich glaube das wird endlich Grund genug sein um das Stargateprogramm wiederzubeleben.", stellte Daniel fest, "Ich habe herum telefoniert, der Präsident macht sich nicht ernsthaft Sorgen wegen eines Angriffs, schließlich ist die Erde weiter als sie es vor zehn Jahren war, aber das ganze ist ein Beweis das Cogan Unrecht hatte als er behauptete ohne Stargate würde nichts derartiges mehr vorkommen ..." 

~~~~ 

_"Sind die Tauri nicht mehr bestrebt neues Wissen im Kampf gegen ihre Feinde zu erlangen?", Thor legte den Kopf leicht schief und sah Jack fragend an, wobei Jack auffiel das es reine Interpretation war, weil sich Thors Gesichtszüge nicht wirklich verändert hatten, ob es eine fragende oder eine wissende Frage gewesen war lies sich nicht wirklich feststellen. Jack schüttelte den Kopf, "Wissen erlangen, im Kampf?? Ähm ... nein, es ist nur, das Stargate schluckt eine Menge Strom und spuckt bei weitem nicht soviel aus ..." Er hätte schwören können das Thor auf diese Antwort hin seine nichtvorhandene Augenbraue in Teal'cmanier anhob.  
"Wir bleiben bei euch doch deswegen trotzdem unter den geschützten Tierarten?", hakte er nach. Thor hob seine zweite nichtvorhandene Augenbraue ebenfalls und schon wirkte sein Gesicht wieder symmetrisch ausdruckslos, ein Nicken folgte und das Verhör endete.  
Jack wurde erneut von dem gleißenden Strahl erfasst und landete, ohne das sein Verschwinden irgendwem aufgefallen wäre wieder in seinem Fernsehsessel.  
"Wow.", sagte er laut und drehte den immer noch laufenden Fernseher ab, er fuhr sich durch die Haare und griff nach dem Telefon.  
Nach dem sie sich über ein Jahr lang nicht mehr gesehen hatten rief er bei Sam an um ihr davon zu berichten ... _

~~~~ 

"Keine Lottozahlen, kein Tipps zu Pferderennen, kein Garnichts.", theatralisch verabschiedete Jack den Zettel.  
"Eine Warnung vor Aliens die für die Ausrottung der Menschheit sorgen könnten.", erinnerte ihn Daniel.  
"Ja ja.", würgte Jack ihn ab und wendete sich an Arla, "General Cogan hat ein Team bereitgestellt das sich dir anschließen wird ..."  
"Jennifer Haley übernimmt die Führung dieses Teams.", informierte Sam sie lächelnd. "Haley? Die Haley, na dann kann ja nichts schief gehen, ich schlage vor wir gehen jetzt erst mal schlafen!", Jack ging an ihnen vorbei und verließ den Stargateraum, während Daniel und Sam sich ein letztes mal umdrehten ... 

~~~~ 

_Samantha Carters Tagebuch _

_Auf dem Zettel den Jack geschrieben hat stand die Adresse des Aschenheimatplaneten, eine ausdrückliche Warnung und seine Unterschrift, mehr nicht, wir haben kein einziges Wort mehr darüber verloren was sich sonst noch alles auf dem Zettel unterbringen ließe, aber ich denke uns allen wäre etwas eingefallen, Daniel und ich wiederholten abwechselnd unsere Fachsimpeleien über das wenn und aber, wie um uns selbst noch einmal zu vergewissern. Die Vergangenheit zu ändern bringt nur wieder eine ungewisse Zukunft, es lässt sich drehen und wenden, aber ich glaube es wäre falsch, mir kommt es heute gar nicht mehr so unwahrscheinlich vor dass wir bald Sonneneruptionen vorhersagen können und falls es soweit kommt kann ich mir vorstellen dass es Menschen geben wird die damit unvorsichtiger umgehen werden als wir. Ich für meinen Teil habe beschlossen mit der Vergangenheit abzuschließen, natürlich ist die Ausführung eines solchen Beschlusses weitaus schwieriger, aber in dieser "Botschaft" hier (mancheiner könnte es einen Tagebucheintrag nennen) wende ich mich doch schon an die Zukunft.  
Es ist jetzt drei Uhr, vor Vierundzwanzig Stunden stand ich vor Jacks Tür wegen eines seltsamen Traumes, ich kann kaum glauben was heute alles geschehen ist, auch wenn Jack meint dass es Morgen viel aufregender wird, weil wir uns dann rechtfertigen werden müssen.   
Ich habe mir Heute viele Gedanken über die Zeit gemacht, wissenschaftliche sowie philosophische, ich verstehe nicht warum wir uns gestern Nacht so plötzlich an ein anderes Leben erinnern konnten, wenn dieses Phänomen alle die damals an der Aktion beteiligt waren heimsuchte, dann müsste auch Janet betroffen sein, ich habe den Kontakt zu ihr vor langer Zeit verloren, aber ich denke sie würde sich in einem solchen Fall melden und wenn es uns nicht eingefallen wäre, was wäre dann passiert? Hätte die Zeit ewig diese Zwei Varianten unseres Daseins durchgespielt. _

_Arla ist immer noch hier und wir müssen unbedingt etwas unternehmen wegen Osiris, die die Abwesenheit der Asgard nutzt um gegen uns aufzurüsten. Ich glaube kaum das einer von uns das Stargate je wieder sehen wird, aber es geht ja nicht darum das Wir die Welt retten, Hauptsache sie wird gerettet. War das nun Daniel oder Jack, von mir kommt dieser Spruch jedenfalls nicht, was ich sagen wollte ist das wir Morgen alles in unserer Macht stehende tun werden um das Stargateprogramm wieder in Gang zusetzen und den Kontakt zu den Tokra aufrechtzuerhalten. Fred meinte das es vielleicht sogar möglich wäre mich in das Programm zu bringen, Jack ist vor einer halben Ewigkeit freiwillig ausgestiegen und er hat, denke ich, immer noch kein Interesse daran seine Arbeit wieder aufzunehmen, aber Daniel und ich, wer weiß ...  
Wie auch immer, ich denke das es in Zukunft nicht mehr bei den, von nachdenklichem Schweigen bedrückten, Treffen bleiben wird ... Jack und Daniel waren mir verlorengegangen bei der Auflösung von SG1, oder vielleicht sogar schon früher, der letzte Tag hat uns wieder zusammengeführt, vielleicht war das das Wichtigste was mir heute passiert ist ..._

Ende? 

© 2002 OneLie

  
  
  
feedback (wäre wahnsinnig nett ;-) )  
  
  



End file.
